Pups Save A Homeless Family
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A teenage boy named Timothy steals fruit from Mr Porter's restaurant to support himself & his grandmother Judith. Will he get in trouble for stealing & can he & Judith find a better way to live?


**PUPS SAVE A HOMELESS FAMILY**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Wednesday afternoon. School had finished & everyone was going about their usual routine. In town square a teenage boy with brown hair, blue eyes & white skin wearing a blue hoodie jumper, a white short sleeve t shirt, black pants & grey sneaker shoes walked around trying to find food. His name was Timothy Landon. He was 18 years old & lived on the streets. He had been homeless for a long time. His mother died giving birth to his younger brother, his father committed suicide from depression, his younger brother drowned at the beach, his sister was murdered by a street thug & his grandfather died from malnourishment. Timothy's only living family was his grandmother Judith. She was 70 years old & had white hair, green eyes & wore a tan coat over a beige dress & wore pink slippers on her. Neither of them were able to find a steady income & they were unsure of how to get help. Timothy resorted to stealing food to provide for himself & Judith. He didn't like doing it, but he felt that there was no other option. Judith & Timothy lived in a makeshift shelter in an alleyway with nothing but the clothes on their backs. As Timothy continued searching for food he came across Mr Porter's restaurant. He had stolen fruit many times from the stands since it was the easiest place to find food. He made sure not to take too much or get seen to avoid being caught. As he looked around to make sure nobody was watching he began filling his pockets with apples & oranges.

" _I feel bad that I have to steal from other people like this, but I don't know what else to do. Grandma & me can't find any other way to support ourselves. Hopefully 1 day we'll find a way out of our situation"_ thought Timothy.

After filling his pockets with as much fruit as he could hold Timothy began walking away. Unfortunately for him Alex had seen him.

"Excuse me you have to pay for that" said Alex.

Timothy didn't answer. He started running away.

"STOP THIEF. HE'S GETTING AWAY" cried Alex.

As everyone saw what was happening Timothy began running into alleyways & finding hiding places to avoid being caught. After hiding for a while he made it back to his shelter. Judith was sitting inside waiting.

"There you are Timothy. How did you go finding food?" asked Judith.

"I have fruit again. I was caught so I had to run & hide" said Timothy.

"That's not good. Do you think we might get in trouble?" asked Judith.

"Maybe. I wish we didn't have to steal. Sooner or later we need to find a way to live a better life" said Timothy.

"Maybe today will be that day. We mustn't give up hope. You never know when something might come along & improve our lives" said Judith.

"True. Let's eat" said Timothy.

As Judith & Timothy began eating Alex had called the PAW Patrol. Elias, Ryder & all the pups had been deployed to search for the thief. Angel & Elias searched through town square to see if they could find the thief.

"We need to see if we can find a teenage boy that matches Alex's description. He could be anywhere" said Angel.

"That boy is very lucky he got away. He can't hide forever though" said Elias.

Angel & Elias searched all over town square, but they didn't see anyone matching Alex's description.

"It doesn't look like we've had much luck" said Angel.

"Perhaps the others might find that boy" said Elias.

Chase & Ryder searched through the residential area of town. They asked everyone they knew if they had seen a teenage boy that had run by. Unfortunately, nobody had claimed to see anyone matching their description.

"So far we've had no luck. I doubt that boy could've possibly gotten too far away" said Chase.

"Perhaps he's hiding elsewhere in Adventure Bay" said Ryder.

Marshall had gone to the farm & checked everywhere for the boy Alex had described. He asked Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi if they had seen anything, but they hadn't. After searching every inch of the farm Marshall came up empty.

"That boy doesn't seem to be here. I suppose he'd avoid this place because it's easy to be seen" said Marshall.

Rocky searched around the Lookout & the surrounding area. He searched inside & outside but found nothing. After searching the vicinity Rocky concluded that the boy wasn't there.

"I highly doubt that boy would've hidden around here. It would be way too easy for us to find him" said Rocky.

Rubble went to the park & sports field to see if he could find anyone. He checked the park 1ST since there were more hiding places there. After finding nothing he checked the sports field. Once again Rubble failed to find the boy.

"I have no idea where that boy could've gone. He could be anywhere in town" said Rubble.

Skye flew around town trying to see if she could find the boy from the air. She searched every part of town she could as she tried to spot the boy. Despite her best efforts she couldn't find the boy anywhere.

"Looks like that boy found a really good hiding spot. I can't see him anywhere" said Skye.

Zuma had gone down to Adventure Beach. He searched everywhere & tried to see if he could spot the boy. After searching the beach, Sea Patrol HQ & the pier he checked the water. His search turned up nothing.

"There's nobody here. I better regroup with the others" said Zuma.

Soon Elias, Ryder & the pups met up at Mr Porter's restaurant. Alex & Mr Porter were disappointed to see that the boy hadn't been caught.

"I don't know where that boy could've possibly hidden. It's quite upsetting to see that he got away" said Alex.

"We better keep an eye out for him. He might come back in the future" said Mr Porter.

Suddenly Chase picked up the scent of Apples & oranges leading away from the restaurant. Everyone followed as Chase tracked down where the scent lead to. Soon they found Judith & Timothy's shelter.

"That's odd. Why does the scent trail lead here?" asked Chase.

"Maybe it's a hideout. The thief might be inside" said Elias.

"Let's check" said Ryder as he knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" asked Judith.

"The PAW Patrol. We believe that a thief is hiding around here" said Ryder.

"What does the thief look like?" asked Timothy.

"He has brown hair, blue eyes, white skin & wears a blue hoodie, a white t shirt, black pants & grey shoes" said Ryder.

"We don't know anyone matching that description" said Judith.

"We followed the scent trail of fruit that was stolen from Mr Porter's restaurant & it leads here. If the boy in there with you is the thief we'd like to talk with him" said Elias.

"OK fine I admit it. I stole the fruit. Let's not make this any harder than it has to be" said Timothy as Judith & himself emerged from the shelter with the fruit that had been stolen.

"You 2 have to come with us so that you can return what you stole" said Angel.

Judith & Timothy returned to Mr Porter's restaurant with the stolen fruit. Once they arrived they put the fruit back.

"Thanks for returning what you stole" said Alex.

"I don't understand why you stole from the restaurant. Don't you have any money?" asked Mr Porter.

"No, we don't. We're homeless. That shelter in the alley is our home & the clothes we're wearing are our only possessions. We resorted to stealing food because we didn't know how else to support ourselves" said Judith as Timothy burst into tears.

"We're really sorry for stealing. We didn't want to do it, but we felt that we had no choice. If there's anything I can do to repay what I stole, I'll do it. We're not heartless criminals. We're desperate human beings who have no form of steady income. Is there anything we can do to help make amends?" asked Timothy through his tears.

"I have an idea. I can give you a job here at the restaurant. Not only will you be able to earn enough money to replace stolen produce, but you'd also be able to make a steady income to support yourselves" said Mr Porter.

"You can live in my old house. It has everything you'll need. We're more than happy to help you live a better life. Making the world a better place is what we hope to achieve" said Elias.

"Thank you all. This is the best day of our lives" said Judith.

"Now we don't have to live in a shabby shelter & steal from others" said Timothy.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

Judith & Timothy were taken to Elias' old house & shown around. They were happy that they now had a better place to live. Elias promised to hold a fundraiser to earn money for Judith & Timothy to buy what they needed for the house & help them live in better conditions. After being shown around Mr Porter gave Judith & Timothy a bag of food while Ryder gave them a pair of pillows & sleeping bags for them to use until they had proper beds.

"This house is beautiful. We're going to love it here" said Judith.

"Thanks for being so generous. You guys are lovely people" said Timothy.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that we helped you get a start on living a better life" said Elias.

"We're always nearby when you need us. See you later" said Ryder as he & the others left. Judith & Timothy ate the food Mr Porter had given them before washing themselves off & preparing for bed.

"Goodnight Timothy" said Judith.

"Goodnight grandma" said Timothy.

As Timothy lay in his sleeping bag he thought about how great it was to have a better place to live.

" _Looks like grandma was right. By not giving up hope we managed to find a better place to live. Now that I have a job at Mr Porter's restaurant I can make enough money not only to repay what I stole but also provide a steady income for grandma & myself. There are some truly beautiful people in this world & I'm glad that Adventure Bay has lots of them"_ thought Timothy as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
